


Futanari Ballbusting: Bangin' Stories

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [31]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Assjob, BDSM, Backstory, Bondage, Breeding, Capturing, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Goblin Town, Goblins, Group Sex, Harems, Hidden Village, Humiliation, Impregnation, In Public, Indecent exposure, Licking, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Priestesses, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rubbing, Shemale, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, ballbusting, dickgirl, farmgirl, handjob, tamakeri, town square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Lucida tells two stories. One about public humiliation and ballbusting. One about the time she had a harem of goblin girls all for herself.
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 22





	Futanari Ballbusting: Bangin' Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favorite artist friend~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favorite+artist+friend~).



I like to tell stories. I didn't use to, maybe because instead of telling stories, I always preferred to plow the brains out of whichever girl was closest to me. And uh... In the past, I was more like a warlock, a baroness that was super-duper selfish and stuff, and now I left that all behind me, I live not with servants but with friends! So... I still plow the closest girls to me, but now in mutual love!  
  
My name is Lucida van Ichor, and I'm... many things. A true vampire, a half-demon, a powerful sorceress... and a hung fucking futanari! My cock is like two feet and I got two cantaloupe-sized testicles! I have red hair reaching the middle of my neck, grey eyes that light up with red when I'm casting a spell, and... a pretty weird sense of fashion. You see, the only thing I wear is a black, demonic goo monster from Hell! Hah! I love it! It lives inside my balls and feeds off of my cum, that's the deal at least, and I provide more than enough. This net-like organism can be used as a dress or... as a weapon! It protects me on its own, so I don't have to worry about buttstabbers!

So yeah, my appearance aside, I have a two very juicy episodes for ya!

How about public humiliation? You into that? Great. Let's begin!

***THE VAMPIRIC PUNISHMENT***

It was about 500 years ago, when I was really bored, so basically I uh... acted as a silly lesser vampireling, stumbling into the city and pretending to be scary, raping women or something, whatever. The point is... I got caught by the authorities for indecent exposure, public masturbation and other petty things. Alright, those things are legal here, but I also raped a few women. But uhm... they loved it, so I finally went to the guards' tower and made some ruckus! Then, I found myself mounted on the main square on a large, wooden "X" structure which was elevated above ground, so that my knees were at the same level as people's chests.  
It was kinda comfy, to be honest! The cross thing was from some dark wood and I was pinned to it by metal shackles, and to add drama to the situation, there was a large sign saying "Punish the vampiric lust. Make her repent."

My legs and arms were spread greatly, and my penis was tied up against my stomach and going between my double D tits, almost reaching my mouth. But in this position I couldn't suck myself off! Bugger...  
As for my balls, they were dangling loosely between my legs, and they were VERY exposed. I was naked, and I was on display for the people to punish me as much as they wanted! What they didn't know at that time was... that I really fucking enjoyed that!  
And to add insult to injury, there was a weighted, thick metal ring snapped around the loose skin of my scrotum, between my balls and my torso! It was constantly pulling my balls down and making all the little veins bulge out on them! Fuck, it made me produce pre-cum twice as fast! It was a shame my balls were naturally saggy, though. If they weren't, they would have to manually stretch my ballsack to fit the ring~!

So then! Obviously, the idea was to cause pain to my poor, large balls. And people were satisfied with that! My testicles were massive, and they were like a dangling speedbag, right at their chest levels! And let me tell ya... there was a lot of people on the square that day... But there were some that were really drilled into my memory!

"So this is the vampire everyone has been talking about?!" A farm girl exclaimed with agitation, frowning and looking me up and down, "Shame! You... creature of darkness! I will punish you for all the sins you've committed!" She said with a thick, stereotypic farmgirl accent. She struck me as not... the brightest gal in the world.

The farm girl rolled the sleeves of her flannel shirt up and marched towards me with her eyes glued to my massive, defenceless gonads.

"Noo! Oh please, spare me the pain!" I proclaimed with fake sorrow and fear, and at the same time, being euphoric inside that someone was brave enough to approach me at last! I'd been hanging there for like 12 minutes already since the last gal that beat me! Jeez.

"Shut up and take this!!!" The girl yelled, launching a straight punch, smashing my left testicle from the front.

"Ahuaaa!!! No! Not my testicles!" I screamed, arching back, "They are the most sensitive spot on my body!" It was theatrical. It was good literally everybody was too focused on my giant balls and cock to notice how intentionally bad I was in acting.

"Yes, your testicles! You lusty creature! My momma told me where to strike big futas like you!" She said proudly, before throwing a hook that dented my right gonad from the side, "I know that's where you keep all the evil! You lust-filled demon!"

"Agh!!! The torture!!! Please don't uppercut my testicles next!" I yelled, nearly blowing with laughter.

"Aha! I will do just that, you monster!" She yelled before she slammed her fist from below into my massive balls, lifting them up and crushing them against the heavy metal ring. I was actually impressed how strong she was, being able to lift my massive nuts! And fuck me if that didn't hurt so good~!

"Yaahhgha!!!! My poor balls! Not my balls!" I screamed, nearly crying from inner laughter.

"I will punch your big stinky balls! Filthy vampire!!!" The farm girl yelled, and damn she was just too cute. Next up, she broadened her arms like she wanted to hug someone big and then SLAMMED her closed hands into the sides of my exposed jewels, making a meaty, splashy sound echo through the square, catching all people's attention. That plus my scream of pleasure. That was taken as a whine of agony. But nevertheless...

"Aaaagh!!!" I screamed, feeling her fists drill into the sides of my testicles and making them push against each other.

"Die, die, die sperm!!" God, she was adorable, "Feel the burn!!!"

_SLAP_

Her open palm impacted my left ball.

_CRUSH_

Her fist nearly penetrated through my right ball.

_WOMBO COMBO_

With her rustic style and the strength of a farm girl, she started to punch one gonad after the other, using my giant sack as a speedbag. She was merciless!!! And using mind-read, I actually learned that she's a virgin LMAO! I wonder why...

The girl's fists were overwhelming my testicles, there was plenty of red fistmarks on every inch of those large ovals, and she was still slamming in all the places that they weren't punched yet. But soon enough, my balls became bruised, and she decided it would be a good idea to punch those swollen, pink-purple spots for more fun and points!

"Ha-yyyiia!!!" She yelled before she performed a surprisingly good high-kick, slamming the ball of her boot between my balls, raising them up again. My eyes crossed and I was drooling. What a fucking angel. Shame I couldn't keep her for myself and make a mindless sex-slave out of her... Or... Ah, fuck it, I'm gonna do that later!  
"I bruised your nasty, big balls! Now I'll hurt them more! I'll beat them until your penis starts leaking." She huffed, clearly tired, but I guess she was the icon of justice, because she kept going! With a series of pants, she started to bash the bruises on my large orbs, clearly determined to kill them...  
"Right in the bruised spots!!!" She happily exclaimed, and holy crap did her punches hurt, "Do your obscene balls feel that?! Or are they numb at last?! I hope they never will so you can feel that pain!"  
  
People around us were surely enjoying the show, cheering up the farm girl and yelling some uhm bad words at me.

At this point, my strapped cock was fully hard and purple from strain. (Un)fortunately there was a stake slammed into my urethra, so I couldn't release, and my shaft itself was strapped to my waist.

"FUCK!!!!!" I screamed, this time for real, I needed to cum so bad, yet she didn't let me! This was only getting hotter and hotter.

"Ahh... You tough, naughty monster!" The girl huffed, then stopped attacking my groin, and I looked at her, wanting more, but she wiped her forehead and then looked at me, so I pretended to be half-alive. I kinda was... this beating was amazing! She was so strong! Probably from milking holstaurs... but my testicles were pulsating in agony because of that.  
"I'm pretty sure I unfertilized your eggs. Good. You'll never rape my cousin again!" Oooh... so that's why the super exhausting beating! Good for her! She smirked and then gave me one more punch, making my huge sack swing before she left.  
  
Fuck... that was one of the most determined farm girls I'd ever met.

That week.

About 5 minutes later, a pair of sexy priestesses in white robes approached me. They were both blonde and really pretty, but also really pissed.

"Greetings, devil." One said, "I am Northembra and in the name of Haven, the Goddess of love and pleasure, I will punish you."

"My name is Marianna and in the name of the Lady in the Sky, I will make you suffer!" The other priestess said before both of them look their books of Haven and attacked each of my balls, slamming the hard-covers into them.

"Ack!!! Fuck! What was that for?!" I yelled, looking down at them with a frown.

"For their sins!!!" Eggbra said, or whatever her name was, I wasn't listening and besides it was too complicated. All that religious stuff is weird.

"Their?" I asked.

"Your... unholy testicles' sins!" Mario exclaimed, yep, wasn't listening to her either. Their tits were just too good. Even if they were priestesses, their gowns were really skimpy and had a massive cleavage, and damn they sported some nice tits.

"Oh." I sniffled, my face unfazed.

"In the name of Haven!!!" They both yelled, digging each of their small fists right into the bottom of my vast cum tanks.

"Die, vile sperm!" Northstar screamed, positioning the book under my balls vertically and slamming it, or rather sliding it between the balls hard.

"Purified be your baby batter!" Mary-ann swatted the side of my left testicle with her book, crushing it against Norma's book!

Then they each took one testicle in hand and started to punch it like they were some warriors with anger problems rather than harmless priestesses.

"Aim at the bruised spots!!" North-West ordered. Here we go again...

"AGHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" My screams could be heard all around the plaza.

Their small fists left marks all around my ballsack and as a finisher, they slammed the books from both sides into by dangling nuts, smooshing them together hard.

"May Haven forgive you!" They both spit out with contempt before leaving.

About 15 minutes later, after my balls felt heavier than stones and I wanted to let my cum out like a waterfall, a lady in dark robes approached.

"Yello there, lady! Came to... punish the naughty vampire~?" I smirked, trying to taunt her.

"Are you Lucida van Ichor?" She whispered, which caught me off-balance.

"Uh... I- I wish! HA! She is so cool and stuff..." I said, laughing nervously, but trying to sound convincing.

"Do not fret, master... I am here to save you..." The woman said, looking at me from under the hood. She had a faintly-glowing pentagram on her forehead and her eyes were grey just like mine, "I'm from the order of Ruin. The Goddess of pain, ruined pleasure and edging..." She purred with growing lust in her eyes, biting on her black lipstick-covered lips.

"Oh! That's cool. Never met Ruin tho." I raised my eyebrows indifferently.

The woman chuckled, "Meeting a Goddess... of course..." She then approached me and slid her hand on my bruised sack, caressing it pleasantly, which was enough to make me moan.  
"There's a branch of Ruin's church that worships you..."

"Holy shit, really?" I lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes... We would really like to... welcome you warmly in our humble chapel... But first I have to save you! The guards can be anywhere, so I'd have to-"

_CLANG_

I broke the iron shackles around my ankles and wrists with a single swipe and landed before the hooded lady, my face twisted in an excited beam from ear to ear while the binds around my dick exploded and my prominent cock trembled in full glory, free from the stake and its prison, "I'm ready! Let's go! Where is the chapel? How many of you are there? Are they all so curvy? Do you have a sister?"

The girl's eyelashes fluttered in bewilderment as she, and all the people around, stared at me in shock.

"H- How did- ... I mean..." She shook her head and then bowed with respect, "I should've known it was an act... Oh, yes!" She covered her face, disappointed in herself, "You would want to be tortured like that! Oh, revered lady van Ichor... my dearest lord... how can I make up for ruining your pleasure?" She was bowing lower and lower with her eyes closed, my jumping cock nearly hitting her nose, "Shall I whip my breasts and ass a thousand times? Or spend 7 nights on the wooden horse digging into my pussy?" She cooed with her voice trembling more and more with arousal.

"... Ah... you're forgiven!" I made some gestures on her shoulders like I knighted her, "Now shut up and tell me where can I find... your lovely chapel full of BDSM delights~" After what she said... those were going to be some kinky adventures for me...

The girl looked up and smiled happily while the riff-raff around us panicked and run away realizing there was a full-on vampire baroness before them.

"Follow me, my lady..."

Oh yes... don't mind if I do.

So after I defeated the masses of guards helplessly trying to recapture me, I followed the priestess into a secret chapel outside the city and basically stayed there for a month, having really kinky and fun time! But I want to tell you about another little episode I had, so... I can just tell that I made every priestess there a vampireling that worship me to this day. Neat-o, right?

Okay, the second story is a hilarious one!

Ever heard of goblins? No?

Well, out here in our lil world, they are like orcs. Kinda... They are super short, though. And they have green, blue or pinkish skin color! Some of them have big ears, some smaller, some have fangs, some not... One consistent thing? They are fuckin' stacked, yo! Big titties and asses are something I won't ever stop lovin'!

***THE MUNCHKIN TOWN***

So once, I was wandering around, like I always do, and magically stumbled into a small village in a forest near a mountain. It was hard to spot because it was quite concealed.

I heard some voices as I was going through the woods, so I decided to investigate, and after following them, I peeked from between the leaves and saw a couple of mud huts and a cave entrance.

There were no humans, only those little goblins going around their business, moving crates and chests they presumably stole from caravans, having drinks and laughing together, or having lesbian sex... Because no matter how hard I was looking, I didn't see any futas there! Oh yeah... fun.

So naturally, I barged in like I owned the place, approaching the goblins and putting hands on my hips, grinning down on the smaller females.

"Hiya." My eyebrows going up and down suggestively as about 20 goblin girls froze and all looked up at me. I had my hell goo suit made into a nice well-fit dress, covering everything from my nuts to my breasts. Though my balls were really big and saggy, so they were visible from beneath the dress!

"INTRUDER!!!" One of them yelled and everyone jumped at me!

The first goblin girl that reached me jumped at my face, her mid-sized but cute titties smashing against my face as I yelled and grabbed her incredibly large ass cheeks.

"Agh! P- Please don't get off me!" I purred as I pulled my chin slightly down and my lips felt her... lips. Nether lips that is. I grinned and started to lick and kiss her puffy lil pussy, making her squirm as she wrapped her hands and legs around my body!

But on the other hand... as I was blinded, I didn't see what was happening beneath me! And so some goblins grabbed my legs, rendering me unable to move, while one bigger goblin grabbed a club and ran towards me.

"She's so big! What should we do?!" I heard panicked voices.

"Just nail her in the balls, stupid! They are so large you can't miss them!"

"Right!"

Before I could respond, the larger goblin girl swung the club and smashed it dead-on between my testicles, lifting them a bit and squashing them against my pelvic bone and thighs, since they were really big.

"AGHH!!" I yelled, my penis hardening inside my suit, pushing between my breasts, my legs trembling, still being held by the goblins.

"Huh?! Why is she still standing?!"

"I hit those balls spot on!"

"Slam those gems again!"

"No! Bite! Everybody, bite her balls!!"  
  
With that, I felt as most of the girls holding my legs lunged at my ballsack, digging their small, but sharp fangs right into my loose sack! Their mouths weren't big enough though, so they only bit my scrotum, but some managed to catch a bit of my nut meat!

I released a feral scream, so powerful that the girl on my face fell off as steam escaped through my nostrils and ears and my eyes crossed. I grit my teeth and felt like somebody stuck my sack down a hornet nest. The girls didn't stop there, though, as some stopped biting and started to beat me with their fists, hitting any open space on my testicles that wasn't occupied with another goblin's bitemark. I yelled and fell down, feeling the girls pinning my legs and arms to the ground and yelling some incoherent things. Soon after, they brought ropes and tied my hands on my back and my legs together, then put me up against the wall of the mountain.

One goblin with a wooden mask stepped forward, she looked like something of a shaman. But her tits... damn, they were at least H cups! Twice the size of her head!

"Who are you, futa?" She yelled, approaching me. Her head was at my mid-thigh level. After all, I'm like 6'1"/185cm.

As my black-goo suit friend was covering my breasts and legs like black leather armor, the goblins didn't see my full might yet! They only saw my dangling balls, but not my cock, which would be a big surprise for them~

"My name is Lucida." I smiled innocently. My eyes drifted to the side and I noticed how the crowd of girls is murmuring amongst themselves, their eyes all glued to my crotch.

"What is your purpose here?!" The shaman exclaimed, pointing a wooden staff at my balls.

"Oh... I just heard some ruckus and decided to investigate." Which was true.

"..." The shaman looked back at her friends, which shrugged, and then back at me, "I... see. So you say you are all alone here? Is... there anyone that knows you're here?" She tilted her head.

"Uh, nope. I'm all alone, and I seem to be totally captured by you."

"Oh rip her pants off already!" Some girl yelled.

"Nice! I like that idea!" I cheered.

The shaman crossed her arms and looked up at my face, "You are a misfortunate one, futa... we are in dire need of seed to breed."

"Nice rhymes." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes in understanding.

"We will take turns raping you and filling our wombs with your warm seed." The shaman stepped forward, trying to be intimidating.

"Yeah, yadda yadda, as that other girl said..." I grinned, making the black goo sink into my skin, revealing my naked body. And holy damn their faces...

My two-feet-long erection sprung up, dangling up and down in the air as my cantaloupe-sized testicles fell down, swaying heavily.

The goblins gasped, some nearly fainted, but the looks on their faces were priceless.

After a second of silence, literally everybody screamed "ME FIRST" and lunged forward, ramming the shaman girl out of the way.

A wave of twenty hungry, lusty goblin girls crashed against my lower body, bashing my balls against my thighs behind them and trying to grab my cock, making me groan and arch my head back. Fuck yeah!

The screaming girls started to swarm around my penis, countless small hands and mouths licking and caressing it while some goblins started to pull my nutsack, making each testicle go in a different direction, all the while their fingers were digging into my nut flesh.

"Aghuuuh... FUck mE!" I yelled, my eyes turning to hearts.

"Enough!!!!" The shaman yelled, stomping her staff and emitting a small shock wave that made all the goblins fall.

"Hey! That was... awesome!" I felt cheated and frustrated! And not a bit surprised by the fact this goblin could cast spells. If somebody can use magic, I can instantly feel their mana pools from miles away. Perks of being an archmaster sorceress. Plus her pool was quite small, big for a goblin, though!

"... I know." The shaman took off her mask, revealing a true cutie face with big, blue eyes, small nose and two adorable fangs protruding from her mouth, "But business first... pleasure later..." She smirked.

She reached for my penis, giving it a few tugs, like she was examining it.

"Do you cum much? Those balls are enormous..." She said, still looking at my genitals.

"Well, not to brag, but I am a sorceress, a demon and a true vampire. I literally have an infinite amount of jizz inside of those puppies." I chuckled.

The shaman girl's eyes sparkled as she looked up at me, "M- Marvellous... mix." She paused and then smiled widely, "Oh yes... those will be some great genes to pass... WAKE UP, EVERYONE! WE'RE TAKING HER IN!"

My eyebrow raised as I wondered what that could mea- ah. Yeah. As... in take her inside the cave, got it.

As I was being carried by all 20 of the goblins (my nuts alone by 4) I watched the many torches and halls inside the cave. It was a bit maze-y but who cares, it was not like I was planning to flee here, hah!

We entered a snug, moody bedroom, walls made of crude stone and dim lights in the altars, but it was really nice! They set me down and untied me on a large, round, comfy bed.

The shaman girl stepped forward, "So... you say you are powerful?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah..." I rubbed my wrists and smirked back at her, "So now..." My grey eyes glistened in red as I showed all the goblins my prominent, long vampire fangs, "You will all service me, worship me, and please me... won't you?"

All the girls shuddered and curled down a bit. ... I might have appeared too intimidating...

"Heyy... I'm just kidding... I won't hurt you... unless you want me to~" I chuckled, then raised my eyebrow, "Anyway, why did you carry me here and THEN untie me...?"

"... that was just an excuse to touch your balls all over." Some girl gulped, "But also a workout!"

"We have to have strong hands... you know?" Another joined her, and they started to relax in my presence

"To perform various... manual labors..." The shaman chimed in, and all of them were approaching me slowly on all fours on the bed.

"Oh you will certainly be fun, won't you? So powerful... will you protect us? Oh, so innocent and helpless goblin girls?"

My smile couldn't grow any bigger.

With that, I plunged into the mass of those plump booties, grabbing three goblin girls at once and sliding my big dick between their big buttocks, three asses (six ass cheeks!) surrounding my erection as I grinned with satisfaction. I was lying on my back, so two girls positioned on each side of my dick and the last one with her feet between my ballsack and my thighs, their asses all pushing against my enormous dick and sliding up and down, grinding their assholes and pussies against it like on a pole.

"Fuck you are so... soft..." I moaned while a few girls went between my legs and started to lick, suck and touch my huge dairy products. It was good they accepted me as their... uh... superior!  
"Now... please me, harem~" I cackled, I think I really like goblins.

The remaining 5 girls that weren't either sucking and licking my testicles or rubbing their asses on my dick focused on the free space, and there was a lot of it, that was from the middle to the tip of my penis. They rubbed their small hands or used their mouths to lick or stimulate my dong to my pleasure.

Their curious hands slid on all the veins and wandered to my helmet, touching the rims and sticking their fingers inside my cum-slit, trying to get me as ready as possible.

I won't lie, I am a tough girl to please and I need a lot to blast my load, so those girls had to work to get rewarded...

While the girls were having fun at my cock, there was a large group of 12 goblin girls between my legs. Some were rubbing my balls with their hands, some sat on them and rubbed their pussies against the soft organs, and some just placed their juicy lips on them and sucked as hard as they could.

At one point, their sexual frustration became too much so they evenly distributed themselves all over my body, sitting on my thighs or arms and sliding their horny, wet fuckboxes against my muscles, cumming like there was no tomorrow.

In the midst of this mayhem, I saw the shaman girl approach my cock and rub her big ass right on the tip.

"Hey, vampire~" She cooed, giving me that sultry, lusty look.

"Hey..." I smirked.

"Breed with me..." She moaned, pushing her sweet, perfect pussylips apart and pulling my dick so the cockhead was pointing directly at her nether lips.

"Don't mind if I do!"

The shaman closed her eyes and pushed herself down, impaling herself onto my penis, which was incredibly oversized for her, so she only managed to get the fist-sized glans inside her before all her defences went down and juices splashed from her pussy. She just came from having my dickhead inside her!

"Ahhhggghhprpjhhprh" She... uh... groaned.

"You alright there? Seems that-"

"MAKE HER CUM!" The shaman yelled, trying to gasp for breath, and momentarily all the heads went up.

"Huh?" I raised my brow, but then realized what she meant by that command.

Two goblin girls grasped firmly at each of my gonad, and another two readied their fists...

"Take THIS!!" A goblin yelled, slamming her elbows into my right ball.

"That'll make you cum!" Another screamed, hammerfisting my left gonad.

My eyes crossed and I felt as my jizz was being pushed into my dick. I felt as shockwave-like jolts traveled through my body with each hit, making my every muscle go taut.

"MORE!!" The shaman demanded, trying to lower herself on my cock, moaning in absolute delight. To help the others, and herself, she raised her legs, letting gravity do its job and burying my penis deeper, and at the same time, she slammed her heels down on each of my oversized testicles!

Following her command, the two girls holding my orbs grinned to each other and sank their teeth into my testi-flesh, and the two goblins beating my sack intensified their barrage of hits, grabbing some clubs made of wood, which were still smaller than my erection, and started to pummel my sack with them!

I started to yell and arched back, my cock hard as a diamond! My eyes crossed and I gritted my teeth, grasping the sheets of the bed. They managed to hit the off switch for my legs because I couldn't even feel them.

But just for safety measures, four girls went to each side and grabbed one of my legs, spreading them and holding me pinned. They were so horny they actually started to rub their pussies against my legs and tickle my feet with their tongues.

All that show was shrouded from my sight the moment a goblin with a really fat ass sat on my abs and started to give me an aggressive handjob, because there was still like 2/3s of my penis that wasn't inside the shaman.

"Ahhh...! Ahh! I'm cumming again!!" The shaman cooed in a super cute voice, pumping her pussy up and down my monster dong and moaning like crazy. She displayed a pretty ahe gao face to add to my immortal collection~

"She isn't cumming!" I heard, and that immediately boosted the girls' morale!

And so as my face was twisted in a beautiful expression of agony and bliss, my mouth wide open and my fangs visible, the two girls with the clubs coordinated their attack, backing out, winding up their clubs and SMASHING them down at my testicles, making my entire body arch back.

The shaman's eyes went to the back of her skull and she burst yet again, this time right at the same time as me.

My giant, bruised and swollen dairy products convulsed and spasmed, going up and hugging the bottom of my torso as they started to shoot out semen like crazy. The shaman was literally knocked up from the amount of jizz that erupted from my tip, filling her so much that her belly started to bulge!

"Ahhuuhggaaaooooooooooo!" I groaned deeply, my hard cock spitting phat loads of seed inside the stacked shorty, which resulted in an instantaneous explosion of my cum from her pussy, overflowing her. The cum spilled onto my balls and the goblin girls, which went crazy and started to lick it all up. But as they did, the shaman stepped on the sticky liquid, falling over and accidentally taking ALL of my two feet long dick inside her!!!

With that, I stopped breathing for a second (and so did she) and then exploded with another massive load from the overstimulation. It felt soooo tight and warm inside her! And don't you worry... girls are naturally stretchy inside, so she'll live.

The goblins' eyes bulged out as they saw their leader's pussy just eat the entirety of my dick. That was the breaking point for the shaman, though, and what was left of her decency... and conscious. With a bellyful of my jizz, she just shook for a second in spasms of shock and pleasure, and then fell over, not responsive.

I groaned and spurted the last of my load, sitting up and grinning down to all the short ladies.

"Oooh yes... that was amazing... Who's next?" I cooed, lifting the shaman goblin, which resulted in a waterfall of cum being spilled from her pussy.

The girls went fucking ecstatic seeing that glistening seed pouring out of the happy shaman's fuckbox. Everyone wanted to be next!  
  
They started to fight each other or tried to beg me to be next, clinging to my dick and licking it, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.  
  
But that didn't matter.

I knocked them all up the same night, cumming liters upon liters of jizz from my endless pond, creampie-ing all of them one after another! And when their bellies were bloated with my seed already, they used their mouths, tits, hands, feet and asses to rub on my swelling cock all over again!

And that's how I spend like... a month being worshipped by a harem of hot goblin girls!

What happened with the order of Ruin from previous story? Pretty much the same. But with much, much more BDSM and genital torture. It was fun!

I'll be sure to keep you updated with my next sexual conquests!

Because lemme tell ya... There are a lot of them.


End file.
